


American Eagle

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink Mentioned, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink Mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy points out something about Jason's boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Eagle

"Seriously, Jason?"

"Shut up."

Jason’s voice didn’t come out as forceful as he hoped it would, but it was hard to get angry with Percy even when the guy was teasing him mercilessly.

"I mean, I understand being proud of your parentage, but don’t you think having eagles on your boxers is a little too much?"

"Percy-"

"There are literally dozens of other brands you could choose from, but you chose American Eagle. I mean, Jason- your dad can turn  _into_  an eagle.”

Jason blanched. He’d never thought about that. He’d never thought about any of this really, but that was probably the most mortifying thing Percy could have possibly pointed out.

"What if you come in your pants? You’d be jizzing on an image of your Dad."

No,  _that_  was the most mortifying thing possible. You could always count on Percy for that sort of thing. Jason threw his hands over his boyfriend’s mouth and hissed at him.

"Shut up!"

He glanced nervously at the ceiling.

"You never know when gods are paying attention to who’s ridiculing them."

Percy pried Jason’s fingers away an inch.

"So you’re worried that Jupiter might-"

Jason clamped down on his mouth again and whisper shouted.

"Don’t say his name! Are you trying to get us smited?"

Percy pulled his face away.

"Is that even a word?"

Jason was about to retort that he didn’t care when a warm hand reached down and groped him through his boxers. Jason almost jumped off the bed in surprise. He looked down at the hand, then at Percy, then back at the hand and tried to pull it off from where it was gently fondling him through his boxers.

"Percy!"

A mischievous grin on his face, Percy did nothing but push Jason onto his back and climb on top of him.

"Ok- fine- you made a good point- let me take the boxers off. I’ll never shop at AE again."

But Percy leaned in to kiss his ear and laughed softly against him.

"I think we need to test if your dad would notice."

"What!?"

Jason tried halfheartedly to push him away again, but Percy’s hand felt good, and his forgotten morning wood had snapped to attention at the initial contact and was making a very good argument for why he should keep letting Percy do what he was doing. His dick was a master debater.

Percy’s hand slipped down to massage Jason’s balls, and Jason went ahead and let his legs fall open for Percy. He raised his own hand and slipped it into Percy’s boxers to grasp at his erection and stroke it lightly, pushing the foreskin down and playing with the damp slit with his thumb.

Percy chuckled and settled between Jason’s legs. His hand had moved back up to Jason’s dick and was stroking it in a way that made Jason worry about getting his boxers off in time.

"Wanna see you come like this Jason. Right in your boxers."

"Wha- Percy,  _you’re_  the one that just pointed out what a  _terrible_  idea that would be.”

Percy grinned, looking happy that Jason made his point.

"Aw- Are you afraid of Daddy coming down here and giving you a spanking?"

Jason jumped in horror. His dick jumped for a whole different reason, and he stared at it like it was a traitor to the legion. Percy just grinned wider.

"I knew it! You’ve got a thing for discipline, don’t you? And who could discipline you better than Daddy dearest?"

"Percy, sto-"

"I wonder if Jupiter is into voyeurism?"

"Don’t say his nam-"

"Would he want to watch me spank you for coming all over his sacred emblem? Would he give me pointers?"

Jason couldn’t even talk anymore, his mouth frozen in complete shame as he realized how close he was getting to release.

"Or would he want to bend you over his own knee to spank you? Maybe he’d spank me next for getting you to do it."

Eyes wide and jaw dropped, staring at Percy’s smug face with utter shock, Jason hit orgasm. Percy’s playful expression went out of focus as Jason’s eyes crossed, and he could feel kisses being peppered against his chest. As he came down and heaved his chest for some much needed oxygen and clarity, Percy’s fluttery kisses traveled lower, all the way down to the boxers that had cause this whole debacle. Jason was never shopping at American Eagle again.

Percy looked up and grinned.

"Looks like we didn’t get ‘smited’."

Jason sat up and glared at him.

"But you’re more than welcome to spank me if it makes you feel better."

Oh, it  _would_.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
